


all my life is wrapped up in today

by chiak_y (redsandlighthouse)



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandlighthouse/pseuds/chiak_y
Summary: Ci sono ancora delle cose che Decim non comprende, e non può biasimarlo. Lei ha dovuto morire prima di capire.[Storia partecipante al contest Quando t'incontrai quell'estate indetto da Fear sul forum di EFP]





	

Il suo ultimo giorno sulla terra arriva indisturbato, in punta di piedi, poco ingombrante, poco importante. Si sveglia e ancora non lo sa, ma ormai è questione di tempo.

Non sa perché scelga quel giorno. Lei rimane a casa, i suoi genitori vanno a lavorare. Rimane a letto, guarda il soffitto, è sveglia ma potrebbe star dormendo. Non ne è più sicura.  
È quasi mezzogiorno, il sole è alto e non riesce più a vederlo dalla finestra di camera sua; eppure la luce riempie ogni angolo della stanza.

Il pensiero che è l'ultima volta che vedrà così tanta luce tutta assieme le attraversa la testa. E allora lo sa. Non può più rimandare, non può più aspettare.

È oggi.

****

Voleva guardare ancora un po' in giro prima di andare.

Non saprebbe dire con esattezza quanto tempo ha realmente passato al Quindecim. Suppone che la percezione del tempo sia un concetto piuttosto relativo nell'aldilà. Eppure le sembra che sia stato abbastanza. Abbastanza per abituarsi alla routine, abbastanza per trovare familiare la comodità del letto dopo una giornata di giudizi, la posizione di ogni liquore sulle varie mensole, Decim in piedi dietro il bancone.

I tacchi producono un suono secco quando vengono a contatto con il pavimento in legno. Vaga senza meta, occhi e polpastrelli che sfiorano tutto senza mai fermarsi completamente.

Si lascia cadere sul letto, sprofonda nel materasso morbido, increspando le lenzuola. È mentre si trova lì che Decim la raggiunge, sempre silenzioso, sempre discreto. Si affaccia sulla soglia della porta, una silenziosa domanda accennata nei suoi gesti. Chiyuki gli sorride e annuisce. Il giudice si avvicina, rimane in piedi a guardarla con quell'espressione così seria da essere quasi comica.

Chiyuki batte la mano sul materasso, incoraggiandolo a sedersi accanto a lei. Decim la asseconda ma il suo passo è incerto, il suo corpo rigido mentre si abbassa. Seduto con la schiena dritta e le braccia distese in un linea dritta che collega il suo busto alle sue ginocchia, il suo sguardo non incontra quello della ragazza.

Chiyuki muove distrattamente i piedi, osservando i frammenti di quella che una volta aveva creduto essere la sua pelle. Non le faceva più alcuna impressione vederla sgretolare, scoprendo le giunture del manichino che ospitava la sua anima.

“Chiyuki-san?”

La ragazza alza lo sguardo sul suo compagno, distendendo le labbra in un sorriso.

“Dobbiamo andare?”

“Prenditi pure tutto il tempo che...”

“Credo di averne preso già abbastanza.”

Decim la osserva, le sue pupille si spostano ora sul suo viso, ora sulle sue mani, dita intrecciate e unghie che grattano via la copertura che le riveste.

“Chiyuki-san.”

Questa volta il suo tono non è interrogativo, non è incerto. Chiyuki si trova costretta a incontrare direttamente il suo sguardo.

“Non hai paura?”

Ci sono ancora delle cose che Decim non comprende, e non può biasimarlo. Lei ha dovuto morire prima di capire. Ma lui è fortunato. In fondo, avrà tutto il tempo che potrà servirgli e magari anche un po' di più. Per lui è ancora troppo presto, le emozioni che gli sono esplose nell'anima non hanno avuto il tempo di stabilizzarsi, prendere il loro posto, e ora rimangono in superficie, accavallate l'una all'altra.

“No.” risponde Chiyuki, cerca di riversare nella sua voce tuta la serenità che è riuscita a metter insieme. “E tu?”

In fondo, non sta mentendo. Decim, al contrario, vorrebbe farlo. Lo vede dal mondo in cui l'increspatura tra le sue sopracciglia emerge, le sue palpebre premono per nascondere i suoi occhi alla vista della ragazza.

“...Sì, è così. Ho paura per te. Ho paura per me.”

“Non devi, Decim. Sai come funziona. Farai la scelta giusta.”

“Ma quando...quando tu non ci sarai più--”

“So cosa stai per dire. Non pensarci neanche. Tu sei un bravo giudice, Decim.”

Chiyuki prende la sua mano, spera che il significato del gesto lo raggiunga. Sembra di sì.

“Mi mancherai, Chiyuki-san.”

“Ti ringrazio. Ma non pensarci. Dopotutto, mi dimenticherai presto.”

Decim abbassa lo sguardo.

“Ho paura anche di questo.”

****

La morte non è brutta, non è dolorosa, non è spaventosa. Non la morte in sé, perlomeno. Il modo in cui essa arriva, si fa strada nel suo corpo, penetra nelle membra e nelle ossa, quello può essere doloroso. La lama che affonda nella carne, fredda e affilata, che lacera e che recide quanto più a fondo Chiyuki riesca a spingerla. Ma ciò che viene dopo, l'attimo in cui tutto scivola via, si sbiadisce, e lei può lasciarsi andare: quello non fa male. È facile, farsi abbracciare dall'oscurità, accettare l'idea della morte una volta arrivata sulla soglia di quel luogo che, se ne rende conto solo allora, è solo questo: il luogo in cui era destinata ad andare, da sempre, e che non è ignoto, non è sconosciuto. In qualche modo sa che non è la prima volta che succede ed è tranquilla, rilassata, come quando, dopo il lungo periodo invernale, tornava a visitare sua nonna, trovandola che l'aspettava sulla soglia a braccia aperte, la sua casa pervasa di quell'odore particolare che le ricordava infinite estati precedenti e che lasciava nel retro della sua bocca il sapore dei giorni d'infanzia.

E così si lascia andare. Ed è come dormire.

E poi si sveglia e c'è un uomo e un bar.

Non era così che si aspettava l'aldilà.

****

Nona siede a una delle seggiole, sorseggia da un bicchiere facendo un'espressione disgustata.

“Nona-san?” la chiama Decim, attirando la sua attenzione. La donna si volta, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio trafiggono Chiyuki nel petto come la prima volta che l'ha incontrata.

“Ah, Decim. Ho provato a fare da sola un Memento Mori; credevo ne sarei stata capace dopo averlo visto così tante volte.” si passa la lingua sull'angolo delle labbra, aggrotta le sopracciglia “Beh, capita anche a me di sbagliare.”

“Sono desolato.”

“Oh, non importa, Decim! Ci ho visto giusto su una faccenda molto più importante, perciò sono di buon umore.”

Questa volta il suo sguardo si sposta su Chiyuki, furbo, indagatore.

“Che ne dici di un ultimo drink, Decim? Se Chiyuki vuole unirsi a me.”

Decim le rivolge lo sguardo e lei si sforza di mostrare un sorriso quantomeno cordiale.

“Ma certo.”

Si siede accanto a Nona, Decim prende posto dietro il bancone, lavorando veloce.

“Allora, Chiyuki” la voce di Nona arriva immediata, melliflua, si chiude attorno alla sua mente come una mano fredda “Sei pronta per qualsiasi giudizio Decim abbia in serbo per te?”

Decim poggia i due drink di fronte a loro, incrocia le braccia dietro la schiena e attende.

“Certo, Nona-san.”

“Oh? Non sei per niente spaventata?”

Chiyuki sorride, scrolla le spalle. Prende un sorso del drink prima di rispondere. È davvero buono.

“Sono soddisfatta, Nona-san. Non è che non abbia rimpianti, ma ho vissuto pienamente. Anche quando sono morta, ho vissuto pienamente.”

Sente lo sguardo di Nona puntato su di lei, quegli occhi che scrutano l'anima degli uomini eppure sono così ciechi.

“Se potrò riprovarci, ne sarò felice. Altrimenti, ho fatto quel che ho potuto.”

Prende un respiro e butta giù ciò che è rimasto nel bicchiere. Decim la guarda con qualcosa simile all'ammirazione e forse anche all'affetto.

“In ogni caso” aggiunge, voltandosi a guardare la sua compagna e offrendole un sorriso il più sincero possibile “non so quanto ancora sarei potuta resistere qui dentro.”

Questa volta è Nona ad abbassare lo sguardo, muove il polso facendo agitare il liquido rimasto nel bicchiere. “Davvero? Beh, in fondo le emozioni umane non sono fatte per questo luogo, uh...”

Nona ha un aspetto pensieroso per qualche istante, solo pochi attimi, poi butta giù d'un sorso il suo drink e torna a sorridere, furba e vagamente inquietante.

“Beh, ora ho delle faccende da sbrigare. Chiyuki cara, spero tu abbia gradito la tua permanenza qui! Sarò impaziente di reincontrarti.... Non troppo presto, sia chiaro.”

****

È la prima volta che percorre il corridoio che porta agli ascensori da sola con Decim. C'era sempre stato almeno un altro ospite. Le era sempre sembrato di essere parte del Quidecim quasi quanto lo stesso giudice. Solo ora prende veramente coscienza che lo è stata anche lei. un ospite.

Chiyuki sorride, pensa a come si è ospiti sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, sulla terra o nell'aldilà. Solo il vuoto è finale e definitivo, è c'è qualcosa di tristemente conclusivo in questo, qualcosa di completo e innegabile che rende il prospetto di esso un po' più accettabile, ai suoi occhi. Si chiede quando e se si renderà conto di quale giudizio Decim ha decretato per lei.

È l'ora dei saluti e Chiyuki vorrebbe fare le cose per bene questa volta. Probabilmente, non è molto brava.

Decim dice di voler essere un giudice che faccia sentire le persone soddisfatte delle vite che hanno vissuto. Chiyuki glielo augura con tutto il cuore.

“Ah, ma in questo caso dovresti fare qualcosa per quella faccia. Non potresti sorridere un po'?”

Il risultato è così negativo da essere quasi comico. Chiyuki sospira, scuote la testa, si chiede se Decim cambierà mai davvero.

Le porte dell'ascensore iniziano a chiudersi e Chiyuki cerca di non badare troppo alle lacrime che sente farsi strada agli angoli dei suoi occhi, iniziando a riempire le sue palpebre fino all'orlo.

È contenta che non le impediscano di vedere il sorriso che si fa strada sul volto di Decim. Arriva lento, eppure veloce abbastanza perché Chiyuki possa apprezzarlo, vedere come si intoni beni ai suoi occhi pieni di ricordi del tempo che hanno passato assieme.

È bello e contagioso, e Chiyuki sorride un'ultima volta, nella maniera che la ha insegnato la sua mamma, le lacrime sfuggono e straboccano, scorrono lungo le sue guance.

Le porte si chiudono, Decim sparisce, Chiyuki chiude gli occhi.

L'ascensore inizia a salire e lei sa che si incontreranno di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> pubblicata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3342061&i=1


End file.
